1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioning devices and more particularly pertains to a new cushioning device for protecting an infant, toddler or child from injuring themselves on the edge of a table or countertop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cushioning devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,230 describes a bumper system utilizing stretchable couplers for attaching a bumper along the edge of a table. A similar device is found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,890 that depicts a bumper assembly that may be positioned on along the edge of a car door. Yet another similar device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,521 that describes a bumper assembly that is positionable over the edge of a boat to protect the boat from a dock or pier. Still another device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,831 that allows a person to attach air-cushions along the edge of a table to protect a person from injuring themselves on the edge of the table.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a parent or guardian to protect a child from injuring themselves on a table edge with a device that is easily transportable and adaptable to any table or countertop so that the device may be taken to restaurants and other places away from the home. The device should also have the ability to hold a plurality of toys so that the device may also entertain the child.